


Dirty Little Secret

by Flaming_Arrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blake Belladona is a tease, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Complete, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Futanari, Other, Ruby Rose is tiny, Weiss Schnee has a Big Dick, Yang Xiao Long is a Slut, commisioned work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Arrow/pseuds/Flaming_Arrow
Summary: It's been months since Yang started dating Blake, and just as long since Weiss started dating Ruby. They've enjoyed each other from first base and beyond. Life is good for team RWBY...But all Weiss and Yang can think about is one drunken night in the woods, and how much the brawler enjoyed the heiress's cock.Anonymous Commission. See my bio page for more info.





	Dirty Little Secret

They were alone in their dorm room. That was pretty rare in itself. Given that hey were a set of four girls, all who trained all day and studied all night, their rooms were usually packed with either books, lessons, or snores from the day spent training. The few times it wasn’t was usually when they were out doing things with each other.

Maybe Ruby would be training and working on Crescent Rose, making her ‘baby’ as strong and durable as possible to handle her slowly increasing speed. Not hard to imagine, considering she spent more on her weapons than her clothing, food, and shelter combined. At the same time Blake would be reading books in the quiet corner of the library, working on a new novel she either found or important. Usually the latter given her tastes.

When they were doing that, they would probably be with their girlfriends. Weiss sticking close to Ruby, spending that quality time that was so important, while Yang was bothering Blake, teasing her like she knew her kitten loved. Even when she spoke falsely about how poor it was. 

The team of girls paired up into their romantic interests, budding with puberty and maturing in these pseudo-college dorms. Ruby so enthralled by how majestic Weiss looked with her overly complex rapier, fawning over it until she started doing the same for the princess, kissing up to her and making sure she was a dutiful team leader. Then, eventually, a loyal girlfriend. Weiss came around when the presents started being given to her, suggestions for her weapon to be improved. She was thankful for the gifts, and returned them with a kiss to Ruby’s lip, and a quick exploration of her nether.

Blake was a harder win for Yang, who spent so much time on the line of friendship, it took a desperate act to show that she wanted to fall off that fence. What started as friendly petting or swatting her back started to change slowly. Petting moving to scratching her feline ears to smacking her ass over her back. Red blushing and mewling showed Yang she was on the right path, and that path was cemented when Blake dodged one of the harsh thwacks on her ass, only to jump Yang and pin her to the wall.

And for a long time, that was perfect for them. Hardly secret relationships between their team being shared and spread around, all while they entertained one another in private. As much as they could. So, it was rare for the pair of them to be alone 

Weiss and Yang hardly had a chance to talk alone, let alone fuck each other in privacy.

“This is… wrong…” Weiss mewled out, her panties already dropped and boots kicked away. Only the top of her blouse remained, her skirt already flipped up and showing way lay beneath. It was hard for her to focus on that when she was focused on the head of blond between her legs. “Yang… this again?” It wasn’t a tone of accusation, not when she could see the heat of her breath with her words.

The blonde was looking up at her as well, lavender eyes above her own panting breath, but not speaking a word otherwise. She didn’t whine or moan or give a husky reply, not even the usual banter the heiress was used to hearing from the blonde brawler of the team. Nothing but her eyes on Weiss… well, much more than that actually.

First and foremost, for Weiss, the elder sister of her girlfriend being topless was certainly hard to ignore.

It was almost majestic how her long blonde hair hung behind her back, almost giving a glow to her prodigious and almost intimidating breasts. Large sexual mounds that pushed off from her body with a size comparable to her own head, and a stiffness that mirrored her toned muscles. Even without a bra, they stood up well and taunt, sharp nipples pointing outwards in the middle of darkened areolas, and they were so large still Weiss had to keep her legs far apart to stop them from smooshing themselves between her thighs.

Her thighs, and her cock.

The cock that the heiress knew no other woman had, and was _well_ aware was not common. A secret that her sister and mother had taught her to hide thanks to their family crest, and still to the scorn of her father. Perhaps it was a reason for him to want to kick her out, as when she grew up, it showed she was certainly better than him in everything. A cock that was easily past a foot in length, and to size with thickness, certainly could make a male feel inadequate.

Said dick was standing erect and tall between her thighs, nearly pointing at the ceiling with its small curve and firm balls, requiring her legs spread. A required spread that Yang was kneeling between, still topless, hair down, and panting as she looked up at Weiss, the heiress had not a question why.

Yang looked up with Wiess’s cock between her breasts, and it was impossible for the heiress to look away at the sight.

Though the number of people who knew of her extra anatomy were in a short list she had little desire to expand, the people who knew were usually very willing and understanding of her. Curiously, for reasons that Weiss both loved and loathed. She loved that the women and girls who knew of it were non-plussed by such revelations, but she was horrified to know it was because they didn’t want to have to approach boys for their cocks.

Apparently, the heiress was easier to approach for a good dicking then men in Atlas. Either that, or she was a size larger than the men could compared. If that were true, then Weiss would have been more horrified than she already was. And she was already trying to fight herself away from this. But it was not an easy task.

Then again, it didn’t appear any easier for Yang. The eldest member of their team, on her knees with her prodigious chest out and wrapped around Weiss’s cock like an extra set of balls. While Weiss was confident to know she had the largest dick in the team, perhaps the only one, Yang had the chest to compare. Compare and contrast 

Compare how the buxom blonde was being forced to lean back in order to drag her chest to the helmet of Weiss’s thick dick, only to lean forward to have it slam back down on her balls, but then contrasting the look of lust the girl wore for one of apprehension. Not fear, certainly not disgust, but something that was still reserved. It was a miracle Weiss could even see it.

Legs spread and presenting herself to the blonde, moaning with high whines as her male assets were being treated to a sexual display and fantasy, she knew many upon many other boys and men would kill to receive. And still, her crystalline blue eyes were so focused on Yang. Watching as her girlfriend’s elder sister tried to smother her cock with her breasts, watching the large putty like sexual organs deformed and roamed up her cock, dragging up her dick like the smoothest pair of hands Weiss had ever felt, with her nearly steel sharp and hardened nipples aimed right at Weiss.

“Yang… please…” Weiss tried to speak again, but Yang was keeping her motions constant, hair waving with her head and chest as she satisfied the cock had between her legs, and it took the heiress a great deal of mental fortitude and strength to not grab the hair of the elder sister and command her with it. “Just… stop… for Blake… for Ruby…” she was making excuses using others names, and she loathed herself for it.

If Yang wanted to say more about what they were doing, it was becoming rather difficult. Because next to treating her cock to a massage she’d be enthralled to receive for hours on end, then pay for an extension, the brawler was happy to open her mouth, gaping her jaw, and lean her head forward.

Barely, with perhaps the assistance of her large her mouth was, she was able to feed Weiss’s cock into her maw. It made the heiress roll her head with the pleasure. Her resistance was breaking like her ice in the midst of Vacou

“GUuhahahaaaaa~~~” Weiss let out slowly, hips shaking as if she were close to cuming. She wasn’t as she still had many pumps to go, but the feeling of sexual pleasure was too great to simply remain silent, and her desire to do more than gain the service of a blowjob was mounting. Hard and fast, just as she wanted to mount the woman between her legs. No, the _slut_.

Her teeth grit as she knitted her hands into the cover behind her, bare ass sitting on them as she feared she’d begin to rip them. Yang was smart to pull of her top, because at this point, Weiss felt as if she’d tear it off to make sure she got to feel every inch of those breasts like she was now. The mounds that were just incomparable to Ruby, so large and attached to a woman so _fuckable_ that the idea of doing anything less than railing her was a laughable chore. But she was still her girlfriend’s _sister_ , the kind of sexual fling and affair that would be worthy of tabloids in Atlas. It couldn’t be far different with Yang and Blake, could it?

“GLGH~ GLGH~ GLGH~” Given how shew as sucking down her cock, heading close to a deepthroat of the half a foot that remained past her smooshed and doubtlessly smooth as silk breasts, Weiss was curious if there was any hesitation at all.

This wasn’t like before. This was… this was all so in the moment!

“Yang…” Weiss asked, her voice not unsteady or nervous but… it had that tone. The one that said this was the last chance. “Not like… not like in the forest.” The sentence, simple as it was, didn’t stop Yang.

_“BLRHAAaaaa~_ ” But it did get her to drag Weiss’s cock out of her mouth. The heiress wished she had her Scroll, to immortalize the sight of Yang’s mouth wide open, pre-cum and drool dragging off of her tongue and lips and connecting her to her cock. She panted only twice before speaking, swallowing her tongue. “Y-You’re right,” Yang spoke, breathless from the obvious source. “Back then… we were _drunk_.”

Indeed, they were. Drunk in the woods on a team mission between opposite partners, some kind of team bonding exercise put together by Ms. Goodwitch. Weiss had indulged Yang with a drink to celebrate the age of their team, and the vice of alcohol led to the exposure of her cock, balls and all. And a drunk Yang, Weiss so learned, was two things.

One, honest and open even more so than her usual self.

Two, fuck crazy and ready for more take than give.

And a drunk Weiss, she soon found out about herself, was more than willing to give.

In the midst of an otherwise Grimm infested forest, Weiss had fucked Yang so hard against a nearby tree she was sure it was leaning now from the force of their sexual intercourse. Slamming the blonde against it until her face smashed against the bark, holding her ass as she pounded her pussy with all the force her body could muster, and watching as her breasts smacked and waved with every heavy thrust into her, met with claps of her hands against the girl’s cheeks.

Her hollers were matched only by the sounds of her fem juices hitting the soil from her orgasms, heavy fucks and brutal dickings that made Yang’s toes curl as she tried to keep balance, but Weiss giving her no reprieve. Her panties were torn with the rest of her clothes that night, and her hair was more useful as a leash to pull her back than a guard for the wind. Weiss had no feminine charms while drunk, only a drunkard’s brutal and nearly animalistic desire to fuck.

Yang had no objections to it.

“Back then,” Yang spoke, slowly drawing her breasts off of Weiss’s cock. The heiress mewled from her position on the bed, watching Yang as tears nearly dripped down her face. There was teasing and then there was _edging_. She did not like it. “Back then, I was just drunk.” Yang started again, but stopped once more as she reached for her waist.

Weiss watched, panting and moans, not to mention diamond’s hard cock puncturing the air twitching, as Yang undid the clasp of the belt that held her skirt up. It flicked off and dropped unceremoniously, hitting the back of Weiss’s feet, but the heiress wasn’t looking at it. Her eyes were only on Yang, the team boxer, and her nearly perfect figure.

A figure that was caught between a walk-way model and a top-class boxer, and deciding instead to take the best of both. A stomach with defined abs that could grind meat, arms with strength to lift cars, and legs that could likely crush a melon with only a twist of the ankles. All of that, attached to a chest that Weiss would be happy to drown her cock in, an ass she wanted to bury her dick inside, and hair that was long and luxurious enough to drench with her semen until it was as white as her own.

All of that, and it was naked and presented to her like the grandest prize at the fair. The very fact that she was still on the bed and not mounting Yang at that very moment was a miracle.

“Right now, though,” Yang started to speak again. “I’m _cock_ drunk.” And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Months dating Ruby, and she had never done this. Years with the girl, and she never turned her on like this. Weeks of what felt like horrible edging, and Yang had thrown it all away. Giving Weiss the perfect moment she needed.

Little did Weiss know, this was just what Yang needed as well.

* * *

Blake was kissing down Yang’s neck as they lay in bed together, her soft lips touching on the skin of her neck, trailing down like a bead of sweat. The same and different. Just as slow, just as small, just as noticeable. But instead of the cool relief that came from sweat slowly covering her skin after a hard workout, there were dots and points of heat marking themselves over her.  
  
Yang was getting kitty hickeys down the length of her neck, and she knew it. She knew it because she was squirming and tilting her head aid to let her girlfriend trail that sensual path down her neck. It was the same way she did it whenever they had a spare few minutes alone, and it was how their nights alone always began whenever they had the room.  
  
First some choice words, usually with that foreplay and light petting Blake liked so much, because of course, followed by stripping, because necessary, then her kissing Yang’s body, starting from the head and working her way down to the most important part. And right now, things were right where they were starting to get good.  
  
Her hand rose up and placed itself on top of Blake’s raven colored hair, square between her feline appendages. A mewl of satisfaction came out of her, more cute than sexual as her kissing was momentarily stopped. Yang licked her own lips as she watched her fingers curl around the locks in her girlfriend’s hair, her hips lightly bucking as she let her fingers tease her tall ears.  
  
“Y-Yang… Yang…” she gently whispered her name, it was like a dinner bell for the army with how great it sounded. A lot quitter, no doubt, but _just_ as rewarding. It made Yang’s lavenders eyes leer as she looked down at her, both parallel as they were half-way to making the beast of two backs. The sooner the better, but she wasn’t about to disappoint her girlfriend with rushing things. And Blake enjoyed taking her time.  
  
Her lips were shaking when they finally started to kiss down her body again, roaming and stopping over Yang’s breasts. That always made sense, because they were large and in charge, demanding a lot of attention and love. Blake’s mouth, apparently, was only too willing to give it, letting her kiss up and down her mounds, letting her large fatty chest move and squirm as she held up them, licking where she could let her lips reach and always settling over her nipples, lightly sucking on them like a babe.  
  
Honestly, it tickled more than anything else. Giving her girls attention, it was great, but it was just too… playful. The kind of thing that would happen in the locker room to tease her, not excite her. There was no biting or slapping anything great just… kissing and licking. But she let Blake do what she needed. She could _feel_ just how wet and ready the kitty was at her thighs, seeing as her pussy was practically making a stream down Yang’s leg with how wet it was.   
  
Her wish to continue was granted when Blake started to make her way further south again, trailing her lips over her abs and taking a bit of time to worship her naval. Again, it was more like cute and tickling then actually sexual. But... again… it was _for_ Blake. Not just her. Her nipples were hard as her fists and toes getting ready to curl. Just as soon as Blake put her tongue to work where it _really_ mattered. And she was getting close to home plate.  
  
Yang’s hazy eyes were able to see Blake finally scoot down between her spread thighs, hands holding her in place and letting her long tuft of black hair stick out from between her legs. It would have been a funny sight, but Yang was too busy biting her lips in anticipation than anything else. She had herself leaning up on the back of her arms, watching over the valley of her chest as Blake started to work.  
  
Her head rolled back as the kitty Faunus started to kiss and lick the outer folds of her pussy, letting her get to work on them with an, admittedly, agonizing slow pace, but one that made the heat at her core burn the longer she kissed and flicked. The small twitches and flicks at her clit definitely helped as well, making her let out soft moans in eager anticipation of what was coming next.  
  
Blake rolling her head side to side to gain better access, letting her head slowly slide up so that she was letting her tongue hang out and show off just how much of her girlfriend’s twat she was trying to ‘eat’. Always slowly going back down to kiss at it and moving from side to side, worshipping her hole like some kind of sacred golden treasure. She had the pubes for it, Yang knew, but what she couldn’t wait for was _how_ Blake was finally going to defile it! With biting, slapping, pulling a dildo out of her ass, now that they finally got the stick out of there! Anything!  
  
But… that was it… for hours. Just that. Just… just Blake teasing and licking her like it was supposed to push her over the edge. It wasn’t like working up to a stronger finisher or anything sudden. It was just… letting Blake kiss and lick her pussy like that was all that she could do for her. No fingers, no spread of her tongue, no _fisting_ , nothing. Just… just her mouth over her pussy lips and that was it.  
  
But she couldn’t stop Blake, not without risking her partner, her teammate, and _girlfriend_ from running away again. That was what she always did when things weren’t right so… so she just laid there and took the disappointment. Maybe it wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. But at least it didn’t hurt or feel bad.  
  
Just not good enough. Not even to finish.

* * *

Ruby was hardly a shy girl, little as she was, but she seemed just that between Weiss’s legs. Or, more appropriately, with her legs spread so Wiess was making herself comfortable between the team leaders. Having her wrap her legs around her like a belt, leaning back on the lower bed of the bunk, as Weiss stood up on the floor, over looking her ‘brave leader’ as she slowly ground into her.   
  
Ruby still had their panties on, soaked through as they were, so much that the usual red material was practically lavender in hue and color now. A patch that seemed to only grow the longer Weiss ground the bottom of her cock over it. She didn’t want to rush it though, no matter how much her body was screaming at her to hurry up, flip Ruby over, tear off the panties like the horrible thin barrier that they were, and start to fuck her into next week. No, she couldn’t do that, because this was Ruby’s first time. And that mattered to a girl, especially if it was with a girl like Weiss, who had the cock of two men. The bitch-breaker, as her last one-stand had called it, Militia or someone like that, dressed in red like Ruby. Maybe that was why she had fucked her until she passed out.  
  
But for now, she was going to do the same thing to Ruby, but as slow as the younger girl needed her to be. Slow enough, no matter how agonizing it was for Weiss, because fucking her too hard or too fast with _too large_ a cock like hers would not only hurt but traumatize the girl. _That_ was one conversation she did not wish to explain to others, no matter how public their relations were.  
  
That meant letting Ruby bite her lip and stare at the cock that was slowly grinding against her core, getting itself wet off of her own juices, and dripping a little at the base of her lowest ribs with every thrust. Weiss knew her young team leader was just imagining it being shoved into her, making her scream and wondering how bad it would hurt. She would have to tell her no more than pulling a muscle, but then it would start to feel like running miles in a second, and just as satisfying.  
  
The head, easily the size of her own clenched fist, was pulled bac until it rested where Weiss assumed Ruby’s clit was, leaving it there over the thin stretch of material that were soaked through now as if they had come fresh from the wash. Ruby’s hands knotted and twisted in the sheets, likely trying to get herself ready for whatever came next. She kept her legs spread, even as Weiss had her hips pulled back to their fullest, and were holding them there as she stared at her girlfriend’s silver eyes, just keeping track of them.  
  
Plenty of hesitation and fear, but nothing saying to stop. So, carefully, she threaded a finger over Ruby’s pussy, realizing just how wet she was, and pulling them aside. Just that, as she doubted, she’d convince the girl to clench her thighs enough to let her pull them off. She still said nothing as her pussy and asshole were revealed to her, drenched through and looking as if Ruby had stepped from the sowers, or her cold sweat was region specific. Weiss didn’t care for that, yet.   
  
What she cared about was lining up her cock head to the slit of her girlfriend, holding it there as her lips slowly, _very_ slowly, began to give way to it. Like kissing her head when they had first started experimenting, and Weiss was open about her extra appendage, and Ruby was kissing it to show she didn’t care. That’s what the entryway to her pussy felt like, her folds slowly pushed away. Just enough to warm her, but so much more to swallow.  
  
Carefully, all while her own lips were between her teeth, and Ruby almost mewling as she knotted her entire arms into the blankets, she tried to push deeper into Ruby. Inch after agonizing inch into the girl, waiting for her to breach that first tight wall that would put her in the girl far enough that she’d be able to finally lean down and hug her and kiss, while she slapped her hips against her until she passed out in her arms like an overly exertive training session.  
  
That was what she wanted… except her cock wasn’t going in. It was just pushing Ruby up.  
  
The girl looked back down at her, face somewhere between sheepish and terrified, as she realized the same thing. Be it that Weiss was too big, Ruby too small, or simply unable to unclench her vagina, she had no idea. It only meant that her cock wasn’t going to lay in the warm folds of Ruby’s slit, and instead, was just knocking on the front door. That was the one moment Weiss let a bit of her lust take over.  
  
Taking her hips back and pushing forward a bit faster, a bit harder, and getting a bit more of a grunt out of Ruby, with her throwing her head back as she got far more pleasure out of it than Weiss did, but she could still see the pale helmet of her cock. She pulled back again and made the same motion, but only gave Ruby the possibility of sheet burn at that point. It was just so… _agonizing_. A warm hole to fuck with a girl she at the very least respected… and she couldn’t fuck it because they were just too mismatched in size.   
  
Weiss wanted to scream in agony, but Ruby beat her to it with laughter. Because, of course, her naïve young leader though the idea of getting this close to fucking and not actually being able to do it was a funny thing. Not the very definition of blue-balling, something a woman shouldn’t have to experience. Not torturous, as the idea of trying to hide her current dick beneath her skirt a far impossibility, but funny. Her father, Gods forbid he ever heard the story, would probably think it funny as well. Cockblocking the dick trying to fuck up his daughter with biology alone. But Weiss did not.  
  
She wanted to fuck, and with Ruby, she just couldn’t.

* * *

ang didn’t even see when Weiss had jumped into her. Maybe it was because of the light, maybe it was because her massive chest got in the way, maybe it was because her eyes were still hazy from having to bob up and down on her teammate’s cock for the better part of ten minutes. Whatever the reason, it didn’t change that Weiss was standing in front of her now.  
  
Or, more specifically, smashing into her with an arm already hooked under Yang’s leg. The blonde was a boxer who loved to fuck as much as she got fucked, but she wasn’t ready for how fast Weiss was moving And, if she was being honest, the sensation of her sister’s girlfriend’s massive cockhead brushing against her inner thigh for a second time was doing a little more than making her wet. It was making her weak in the knees.  
  
Weak enough that she went tumbling backwards, arms almost splaying out as she tried to catch and right herself, but failing miserably at both. She was only able to hop on one foot as Weiss disbalanced her, maybe even _pushing_ her with that cock of hers, her girls betraying her by making it feel like she was being pulled in three different directions, or more like _dragged_.  
  
Whatever it felt like, and whatever else, she couldn’t deny that it was partially he fault for getting the girl with a cock the size of her forearm randy, and then standing naked in front of her almost begging for that cock in her. Least she could thank the wall her back slammed into for keeping her from falling to the ground. Not that Weiss was of any mind to see if she was okay, and Yang wasn’t of any care to answer her.  
  
Instead, she let her head roll against the dry-wall as Weiss dug into her chest, hands clasping almost immediately around her nipples and giving the stiffened nubs a hard dug. It felt like she was pulling her safety switch, making her moan out deliriously as her legs trembled. Hits to the gut and swipes from Grimm, and it was a girl a third of her size pulling at her nipples that was making her go weak in the knees. Good thing she didn’t stop there, and not even gently.  
  
The blonde almost let out a scream when her other leg was dragged up, holding her between a wall and a rock-hard thing, held up by only the latter. Held up on a cockhead that was stiff as bone, and she knew she was about to get boned. And she could only smile down deliriously again as the heiress of the Schnee company dug into her chest.  
  
“You are a _bitch_ , Yang Xiao-Long,” Weiss muttered through heated breaths. Yang knew they were, because her body felt _molten_ right now but the girl’s airy words felt like fire still. She chuckled breathlessly at that. “Reminding me about that night, about how ruined my sobriety with alcohol, then _fucked_ with my head.” That wasn’t the way she remembered it.  
  
“I remember getting you drunk, _after_ I was drunk,” Yang spoke back, amazed she could still even talk straight. Didn’t help that her naked flesh was all but grinding against the cock length of Weiss’s loins, and _especially_ now how the juices that were falling out of her pussy were probably like a faucet right now. No need for lube at least. And with the grip that Weiss had on her thighs now, _pinning_ her to the wall, it didn’t look like there would be any waiting for it. “Then I remember _you_ fucking with my _pussy_.”  
  
With nothing to hold onto, and no need to hold onto anything, Yang reached down to her waist, letting her fingers slightly split her pussy walls and show off the wet core of hers, burning like a fire and all but _begging_ for Weiss’s dick. The heiress looked away from her long enough to stare at it, and Yang knew that this really was the point of no return.  
  
“You ready for round two?” Cause after all those long nights with Blake, she needed it.  
  
“There will be more than one round here,” Weiss spoke ominously, but Yang didn’t even need to ask why. Instead, she only watched as the petite girl with a cock ill-matched reared her hips back, making Yang roll her head as she felt the length of the girl cock pull from the back of her ass cheeks and stop only when the helmet of her head was pushed up against her pussy walls. She bit her lips, staring at the ceiling as she felt it coming.  
  
_SLAM!_ “GAH!” The moan was cut off by a scream as Weiss _buried_ herself in Yang.   
  
Slamming into her pussy so hard and fast that Yang would _swear_ later that her cervix had just been punched by a cock the size of a fist, and length to match. Hitting her and making all but spit up with the suddenness. She didn’t know if it was pleasure or pain that made her head spin, but it made the brawler’s tongue lol out, keeping her legs extended up, but bent at the waist under the heiress’s _demanding_ grip. Held up like a _fucking_ pretzel.   
  
Given that her knees were almost in line with her head, that was a natural consequence. And with a cock shoved up maybe half-way up her torso, she knew she was on the main line to get glazed! Her head rolled down to stare at Weiss, wondering if she was as breathless as Yang was.  
  
Well, yes and no. Red stained the heiress’s cheeks, her hair was already a sweaty mess, and her arms were pinning Yang to the wall far stronger than she gave the girl credit for. Then again, there was a third arm, but it was only _half-way_ into her.  
  
It didn’t look like Weiss needed it, but with the divot she was putting into the wall by banging Yang, it certainly _felt_ like it to the older girl!  
  
“C-Careful W-Weiss,” Yang let out carefully, afraid that if she spoke more than that she’d run out of air to breath. Her diaphragm did feel like it was getting _punched_. “There is… a-a-a lot like the night i-in the wo- _OOOOOO~~~_ ” All the rest of the air was shoved out of her again as Weiss _ripped_ her cock out of her pussy, dragging against her walls and making her hips shake as a mini-orgasm was pulled out of her.  
  
_SLAM!_ “GAH~~!” And then got a _real_ orgasm as the cock was shoved back in, _deeper_ this time. Yang was surprised her head wasn’t a hole in the wall with how hard the back of her head hit it, or how her jaw hadn’t fallen off with how far it was open! Her tongue lolled out and spit flew with the sudden thrust, not even to _think_ about how her girls waved with the blow. And that was just thrust _two_.   
  
“ _Shut up!_ ” Weiss _growled_ beneath her, and Yang only giggled with the last of her air, her orgasm having nearly and truly fucked her up, as the girl spoke from between her legs, and _in her body_. “You have _no_ idea how desperate I have been to _fuck_ someone. Then you walk in all haughty as you ever are, _flaunting_ that body and dropping to your knees in front of me, and thinking I’m _not_ going to remember that night in the _woods!_ ” Yang realized why Weiss stopped there.  
  
_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Because she took the lull in her demands to fucked Yang harder against the wall, slamming her cock until the head buried itself as deep as it could go up Yang’s pussy, and the taller of the two girls was reduced to true sleeve through the brutal assault. Hips being dragged back and forth by the long pull and drag of the cock, walls clinging to its monstrous length and girth in the throes of her near _constant_ orgasms, and her breasts all but _spilling_ milk with how hard her nubs felt. Toe-curling probably qualified for this, but a better one was _mind-frying_.  
  
“Your sister is _so sweet_ ,” Weiss kept talking, this time with her dick buried maybe a _little_ deeper into Yang’s pussy, but still not all the way. Not with how the blonde’s head, lolled down without any strength hold it up, could see maybe her _palm’s length_ of cock shaft left sticking out of her pussy. That, and the head of said cock making a shape through her abs. Those were ruined for good~. “Sweet enough that she can’t even take my cock up that pretty little pussy of hers. Probably the same reason for Blake with you, huh? That kitty only caring about how your pussy tastes? Maybe looking for the milk in these fat tits of yours?”  
  
_SLAP!_ “ _Guh~_ ” A weak grunt was all Yang was able to give as a heavy hand slapped her chest, making her girls wobble and her head roll. Roll enough to see that there weren’t hands on her legs anymore. Her legs were held up only by the will of her own body for a fucking, even if she was still in the air.   
  
Weiss was holding her against the wall with the strength and size of her cock alone. There was bitch-breaking, then there was bitch- _making_. And Weiss’s was certainly on the latter side of things right now. The wicked, almost desperate, sneer she had certainly spoke.  
  
“She probably edged you for _weeks_ like you did to me before!” She accusation came with another trust, and another bolt of pleasure shot through Yang, bowing her back until it was a plank against the wall. “You did the same thing to _me_ in the woods months ago, a-and I have been _dreaming_ about fucking you against the tree again since then! Especially whenever Ruby couldn’t take me and I had to masturbate myself to completion!” This might have been funny to hear, if Yang wasn’t already so fuck-silly. “But I think I’ll settle for the bed~.” There was something erotic and terrifying with how Weiss gleamed up at her.  
  
_LIFT~ SLAM!!_ “ _GUUuuuhhh~_ ” But not as terrifying and sexually _satisfying_ as being picked up and dropped on the bed, all while Weiss’s cock was buried in her. Like a handle bar to control her. Oh, but of course the heiress wasn’t done there.  
  
Not when she loomed over Yang, grabbing the blonde’s ankles to pin her legs above her head, pushing her into an almost folded pancake on the bed while Weiss’s cock shoved and filled her with _another orgasm!_ Yang’s tongue lolled out and eyes crossed with delirium as Weiss’s laughter echoed above her. And she couldn’t do a thing about it.  
  
“I think I’ve _heard_ of this position before!” Weiss cheered out, even as she started to pull her cock out. And just like against the wall, Yang’s pussy wall was _dragged_ with the effort. Her mind feeling like it was being pulled out with it. It allowed Yang to slowly suck in a breath of air for relief. “I believe it’s called a mating _press!_ ”   
  
_SLAM!_ Only to have it fucked straight out by Weiss dropping her cock back into her.  
  
And, this time, there was no extra length hanging out of Yang. Every inch of Weiss’s cock was buried in her. The orgasms before didn’t compare to this, and Yang was forced to give out a breathless scream as her mind was, what honestly felt like, was fucked in two. It was, without a doubt, _orgasmic~~_.  
  
“And you’re cuming again!” The heiress screamed, and a single part of Yang’s non-delirious mind realized the heiress was laughing over her. Maybe with relief. “Cuming on my fat girl cock as you keep your fucked-up mind and body to yourself! Is this what you wanted? To get me so hot and bothered and horny that fucked your hole until it was a sleeve for me? Let Blake know that you’re _my bitch?!_ ” It was… a-and it wasn’t!  
  
Yang couldn’t answer, not as her body bounced on the bed, legs pinned by Weiss as her strengthless body was made into a fucking pad for the girl. A fucking pad that was cuming with almost every other thrust, and her mind splitting into fragments with every harsh thrust into her! She couldn’t even lift her head up enough to see if her body was giving out the shape of Weiss’s cock, not that she’d be able to see much past the valley of her chest. That, or the lightning that was shooting through her skull. If she was able to see straight again after this, it would be a miracle!  
  
“ _AGghghghg~~~!_ ” Weiss let out the groan above her, head thrown back and letting her hips continue to lift and slam into Yang with wild abandon. “Yes! YES~! _YES~~!_ This is what I needed! Oh~ I _needed_ this!” She all but hollered, gripping Yang’s ankles until it felt like they were bruised. If that was the case, then her pussy was nothing but a hollowed mess! “A fucking bitch that _wants_ my cock. And you want my cock, don’t you Yang? Don’t _you?!_ ” Yang would have answered if she could.  
  
But instead, all she could do was hope the slamming of her body into the bed, ass raised up by every harsh fuck Weiss put into her, was answer enough. She wasn’t trying to escape, not that she could, and Weiss wasn’t looking to finish anytime soon, not with how their fluids were mixing into the bed. Or Yang’s were, seeing as she had probably cummed _buckets_ of fem cum by this point!  
  
“Well if that’s the case, _take your reward!_ ” That was all the warning Yang had.  
  
All the warning before Weiss buried herself balls deep again. _SPLURT!_ Then unloaded those balls.  
  
Yang’s hip shook violently, and she couldn’t tell if that was because she was having what felt like rapid fire orgasms, or if the force of Weiss’s balls unloading in her was making her body shake! It made her body spasm, that was for sure! So much that her fat ass to her girthy chest shook like an earthquake was being ripped through her, and her eyes twisted and coiled in confused and _painful_ pleasure! It certainly didn’t help that her pussy wasn’t even big enough for it!  
  
Too small despite her size that loads and hand fulls of Weiss’s cum shot out of her pussy and around the bitch-breaking cock, painting her ass white and flowing over her chest until her front was stained just the same! It doubtlessly got into her hair, and was ruining it, but she couldn’t even think straight about that much alone. It was… _too intense!_ So, thrilling and _mind-breaking_ that she was left as nothing but a clearly used sleeve!  
  
When Weiss pulled out of her, letting go of Yang’s legs for the first time, she couldn’t even rationalize she had done that much, head rolling as she tried to find breath or relief, but had none between the pancake of Weiss’s fem-cock cum and her won orgasm count.   
  
“Now _that_ ,” Weiss spoke, assumingly pointing at Yang with her cock. It certainly would have made more of a _point_ than her finger, fifty times as intimidating as well. “That’s a good look for you. Better than laughing against a tree bark with my cum flowing out of you. Better that you’re fucked up in the bed and covered in my cum. Just like I know you always wanted to be.” That was… not untrue. She just wanted cum.  
  
Didn’t have to be Weiss… just that Weiss was the only one who could _make_ Yang cum. And she did so with such a force. Yang didn’t know if she’d be able to pull her thighs together again, not without shooting another load of cum and orgasm with it. It felt too harsh, too sore… and too _satisfying_ to imagine it as anything else.   
  
“But don’t think that just because you’re tired, you’re all set to sleep, Xiao-Long~.” The sing-song voice Weiss spoke with, even past her orgasm, as _another_ one was pulled out of Yang. Would her pussy ever be the same after this? “You said you were cock-drunk, and now I’m thirsty for some _real_ pussy.” Yang didn’t even know what that meant.  
  
She just knew, as she was flipped over by the underside of Weiss’s foot, that her night wasn’t done yet.

* * *

Weiss let her hips rock lightly as she kept herself flat on the bed, flat on her back and her cock jutting up in the air. Oh, the natural curve of it usually meant it was pointing at her face, like a harsh reminder that she had more man then most boys, but it wasn’t do so right now. Namely because she had an excellent tool to keep it straight up in the air.  
  
Namely, a buxom _bimbo_ that has finally shown Weiss just what she needed, and likely the same in turn. There was something mesmerizing about staring at Yang’s back, cum covered and red-spanked as it was. Not that her front was any less interesting, just already used beyond the point of repair for tonight.  
  
Weiss stared at Yang’s rear as it rose and dropped on her cock, letting her folded hands behind her head hold her up for the show, letting the pleasure wash over her cock like a satisfied dream. The moans that left her were just as pleasured, though perhaps not as… intense, as those that Yang was letting out as she let her ass rise and fall, getting used like the sleeve it was supposed to be.  
  
The blonde kept her grip on Weiss’s ankles for support, and the heiress could see the once proud tall blonde boxer shaking with the effort to keep herself straight. It was a delightful sight, and one that she didn’t dare to blink and take her eyes off of. Especially with watching how her cock stretched the ring of the girl’s ass until it fit like a glove, the remnants of her first orgasm being smeared all over that fatty wall and burying more of it deeper into Yang’s rear. What little clear liquid there was had to be from one of the bitch’s _fifteen_ or so orgasms before. Oh yes, Weiss counted, because she loved to know the rewards for her efforts.  
  
And Yang Xiao Long riding her reverse cow-girl, letting herself be used like a proper tool, certainly was a reward for her efforts. Weiss let her head roll back and enjoy the feeling of her cock entering and _bottoming out_ in the blonde’s ass. Knowing the girl’s body as well as she had fucked it, she knew that Yang didn’t have the flexibility _or_ strength to get herself completely off of the cock, not even if she rose to her tallest.   
  
She was trapped with her cock in her ass, and Weiss was content to keep it there.  
  
Yang, even as she drooled into the bed sheets between Weiss’s feet, her ass feeling as beaten red as her pussy walls and gaping as much as her womb, knew that this was what she wanted too. No complaints, no worries, just a hard fucking to get rid of _months_ of edging from her girlfriend. _Way_ more intense then a drunken stupor of sex in the woods, and one that came with no way to say it was all a mistake.  
  
Her ass and pussy were officially, and very obviously, gaping sleeves for Weiss’s cock to sheath itself into, fucked up and overly greased, and her mouth was drooling not only her spit, but what felt like the _buckets_ of cum that Weiss had shot into her. Maybe it was the orgasms that had friend her brain raw, but she swore she saw some white falling out of her mouth. Then again, that could have been the foam from all the harsh fucking she had endured.  
  
Just like how the smile on her face was evidence enough that she loved every second of it. Every second of bitch-breaking fucking, slut-training mating presses, and whore taming wall fucks. All of it done by an heiress that her sister couldn’t handle, and Yang could in the best and worst of ways. Oh yeah, she was a brawler and a fighter, but against a cock this size, she was just another good bitch, and one that knew it was something that didn’t need to be ruined.  
  
_SLAP!_ “ _GHI~~!_ ” The harsh smack of a hand on her ass made Yang fall. _SLAM!_ Bottoming out on Weiss’s cock one more time as she tried to get her bearings straight. Unfortunately, with as rock hard as the girl was, and weak in the legs, arms, and _brain_ as Yang felt, there wasn’t much she could do _but_ sit on the girl’s cock, her hips shaking and pussy clenching _again_ as she came. The soft laughter of Weiss was almost taming.  
  
“Comfortable?” She asked and Yang couldn’t turn around to answer with how overly fucked her holes were. It was like trying to stretch her limbs after exercising too much. “Well sit tight for a while. I like to keep my cock warm when Ruby’s away. And I’m sure Blake wouldn’t mind seeing you in your proper place.” Yang laughed breathlessly at that one. She’d feel something, that was for sure.  
  
“O-O-Only…” she managed to say, before swallowing what felt like Weiss’s _cock_ in her throat. Maybe not that deep… but it was _damn_ close! “ _O-Only_ if… we can sleep like this… princess…” She laughed at that, and she knew Weiss was enamored with it as well. They may not be dating, but Yang knew exactly what Weiss needed. And it looked like the same was true in reverse.  
  
Weiss needed a bitch to fuck. Yang needed a cock to suck.  
  
It was the perfect arrangement, and their girlfriends needn’t be any the wiser.


End file.
